<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Connection by pkmntrainer_alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964319">Connection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex'>pkmntrainer_alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichiji has to go out of town one week, but Nami sets up a special date night between the two of them despite their distance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Day 11 [NSFW] - Mutual Masturbation</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami was sure Ichiji had answered the call expecting to see her face - dressed up pretty for him, or dressed down casually. She doubted he would’ve minded if she had answered with her hair tied up in a messy topknot and wearing his clothes. It didn’t seem likely, however, that Ichiji had in any way anticipated the sight that she greeted him with when he answered - even with her repeated and insistent reminders that he wait to reach out until he was alone in the hotel room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not immediately reciprocate her sweet message, blue eyes wide under his messy red hair, mouth slightly slack. “Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giggling slightly, she grasped the base of the dildo that she’d buried deep inside her, moving it in and out. She could see herself in the small inset screen at the corner, and the desk lamp made the juices all along the shaft shine quite nicely. Again, she repeated herself. “I miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too.” His voice was a strained whisper, and she could see the stress in Ichiji’s face. She didn’t like seeing him in such a state...usually. It was another thing when she was the cause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Nami winked at him as she leaned back in her desk chair, spreading her legs wider still while keeping her feet propped on the desktop. Smiling coyly, she kept her eyes on his as she pulled the toy almost all the way out, leaving just the head inside before plunging it all the way in once more. The intense pleasure made her writhe in place, her long hair brushing over her bare tits. “Mm. Can you show me how much you miss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show...you…?” It seemed for a moment that Ichiji’s brain had stopped working, focused as he was on the dildo currently pumping in and out of his girlfriend. Nami could see a brief flash of jealousy before he’d fully registered what she said. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me how much you miss me,” Nami insisted, pulling the dildo completely out, making sure to clench down as hard as she could for added effect. The residual wet noise was audible, and Ichiji’s wide eyes went wider when she took it and slid it into her mouth, making a show of licking it clean before pushing it right back in her pussy. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ichiji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could never deny her, but especially not when she breathed his name in such a way, cheeks flushed and eyelashes fluttering. She watched the camera wobble back and forth on his end as he fumbled with his laptop, setting it on the table next to his hotel bed. The view then was of him in another of the too-tight shirts Nami loved so much, and black dress slacks he hadn’t yet changed out of following his busy day. She watched him eagerly unbutton his pants, a promising bulge clearly visible under the dark fabric, and then he hesitated with his finger on the zipper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami thrust the toy back in hard, letting out another moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitation gone, he quickly unzipped his pants, and she watched eagerly as he lifted his hips to pull his pants down to mid-thigh, freeing his cock in the process. The jealousy Nami had seen as he had watched her fuck herself was quickly reciprocated as she eyed his cock, wishing it could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> filling her instead of her glass piece. Over video, it looked longer and thicker than what she remembered, already twitching and throbbing as he tentatively wrapped his hand around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More, keep going,” Nami cooed encouragingly, fucking herself in a slow and steady rhythm, keeping one hand on the dildo as the other played with her tits. “You know what I want to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began moving his hand up and down the shaft in a tight fist, and Nami - despite no longer being able to see his face on the screen - could picture the exact face he was making. Mouth just the slightest bit agape, eyes closed. Though perhaps they were open this time, watching the show she was putting on as she pushed one tit up, lowering her head to lick at her own nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Ichiji’s eyes were most certainly open, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued for a bit, Nami feeling pleasantly hot as she squirmed in the chair, eventually shifting positions entirely to squat on the chair, fumbling her way through bouncing up and down on the dildo while wishing it was Ichiji. He, for his part, hadn’t changed much about his stroke, but Nami enjoyed watching his cock swell larger still the longer he worked it, the head getting darker and more and more fluids leaking out. If she’d been there, her tongue would’ve seen to every last drop the moment he started dripping - and it was almost disappointing to see it go to waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” His voice was quiet, but Nami wouldn’t have missed that specific sound for anything, even over her own noises and the creaking of her chair. She saw his cock throb heavily in his tight fist, and the head was the darkest red. There was no mistaking that combination. “Ah...god…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t turn away.” She knew he wouldn’t, not with both of them so close. Nami herself had been teetering on the verge herself for a long time, and had been holding back to wait for him. Spreading her legs wide for him to watch her rubbing her clit, she continued encouraging him. “I miss watching you cum. Show me. Please, Ichiji. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heavy breathing stuttered off into gasping and moaning as he erupted, thick white streams quickly coating his fist, thighs, and shirt. Nami followed him over the edge soon after, crying out as she sank down onto the dildo, hips bucking and jerking as she held onto the arms of the chair as tightly as she could. For a moment, she nearly forgot they were hundreds of miles away from each other, the way their moans mingled with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nami had collected her bearings, Ichiji had moved the laptop once more, and she could see his face again. His red hair was even more mussed than it had been at the start, and she could see teeth marks on his bottom lip from biting himself. Nami couldn’t help but feel proud knowing she was at least partially responsible for that level of ecstasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Ichiji paused, smiling gently at Nami as she began to situate herself, pulling the dildo out and letting out an exhausted groan. “About our plans for when I get back…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>